Only a few years ago, the exchange of chemical signals, or pheromones, between bacteria was considered the exception rather than the rule. A small number of examples of cell-cell signaling had been well described, including the bioluminescence regulatory systems of Vibriofischeri and Vibrio harveyi, the conjugal transfer system of Enterococcus faecalis, the production of antibiotics by Streptomyces spp., and the development of multicellular fruiting bodies of Myxococcus xanthus. It was assumed that cell-cell communication was not used by most bacteria. Cell-cell signaling in bacteria was considered an interesting subject of research, but not one of fundamental importance to human health. In the past ten years, an enormous number of new examples of inter-bacterial signaling have been reported. These systems regulate a number of processes as diverse as virulence, sporulation, antibiotic production, DNA exchange, and development of multicellular structures. It is now understood that, in fact, most bacteria communicate with one another using secreted chemical molecules. Enter-cellular communication systems are fascinating because they allow bacteria to coordinately control the gene expression of the entire community. This ability fundamentally blurs the distinction between unicellular and multicellular forms of life. Several of these signaling systems are also extremely important to human health, because they regulate the virulence determinants of bacterial pathogens. Because of the recent explosion in research in the area of bacterial communication and its roles in human disease, the ASM has decided to provide an opportunity for scientists in the field to meet and discuss their research, by sponsoring a scientific conference on this topic. The conference will be held at Snowbird, Utah, in July of 200I. The NIH has generously supported many of the investigators that study cell-cell communication in bacteria, and it is hoped that the NIH will join ASM in providing financial assistance for this upcoming conference.